


Hetalia Drabbles Collection

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Drabbles Collection [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Way too many characters to list sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: Title says it all. *Requests open*





	1. Rules

**Alright, I guess we're kicking things off here. **

  1. **First off, I haven't always been interested in doing this, or vore for that matter. **
  2. **Secondly, this is _inspired_ by 37054ljH's work. As they have done, I will only be doing F/F vore-not f/m, m/f, or m/m. As such, I have decided to primarily stick with oral and breast vore, and staying away from unbirth and anal vore, and doing a reader chan thing. This means that you (the reader) will be able to read however you like it. I also don't like vore, as a thing, but there's a first time for everything right? Besides, I'm only around 5% into it.**
  3. **Thirdly, requests are opens for this, but I don't want to see people leaving comments asking me to do M/F, or M/M, or F/M or things like that. **
  4. **Fourth, please for the sake of Olympus, no hard and/or graphic digestion! I will only stick to soft, quick, or painless digestion! Either that, or, it doesn't happen. At all. **
  5. **As far as I'm concerned, NO unwilling child pred and/or prey. Only willing child pred and/or prey. **
  6. **A lot of characters are going to be 18+. **
  7. **Leave constructive criticism behind, not anything about how 'I am corrupted and must be healed by God and the Holy Spirit' and all that crap. I am not particularly religious! **
  8. **Also, I am adding in ships, like CanUkr or AmeBel, things like that. If it's a ship I know of, but not interested in, I won't post it. At all. **
  9. **I'm also not doing anything...really or explicitly sexual in this. It's okay if it's, say, a lemon, but full on lesbian sex? Not in this story. I'll probably end up doing them in a different story that's dedicated to it though.**


	2. The Hidden Woman (Ukraine x Canada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukraine decides to put Canada somewhere where she can't be found...at least, not for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by amipyu2.

Ukraine loved Canada, loved the way that, whenever she'd eat the other woman, Canada would squirm inside of her. It was good and she felt _ecstatic_ to feel the equally busty woman squirm inside her belly. But there happened to be a world meeting coming up, and as she looked at her girlfriend's peaceful, sleeping face, Ukraine decided on a place to hide her. 

* * *

The following morning, Madeleine woke up, feeling far better than she had the previous night, but she also noticed something. Canada was pressed up against something large, stiff, and red. "Umm, Kat?" She asked, not bothering to move. 

"Yes, Madeleine?" The Ukrainian answered. 

"Where am I?" 

Ukraine chuckled. "On my boob!" Madeleine blushed suddenly as she felt the giant Ukrainian's finger gently pushed against her. Then she gasped in shock as the nipple gave in to the push, allowing her girlfriend to get her _inside_ of the breast. Canada yelped in surprise as her shrunken form slipped through the rest of the opening(?) and fell a short distance to the surprisingly comfortable floor/flesh of the boob. 

"Holy...holy cow, Katyusha!" Madeleine exclaimed, gently poking the fleshy floor. 

"Hey, that tickles!" Ukraine murmured, easily, from what Canada could feel, putting on her clothes and walking out the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a flight to catch."


	3. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before a night of bliss and pleasure, Ukraine looks at Canada.

It was nighttime, the crickets were chirping, snow was lightly falling, and Ukraine looked at Canada’s sleeping form. She marveled over how innocent, how peaceful her girlfriend looked. Jesus, even her sleeping face looked like a Greek goddess’s when they were sleeping. 

Madeleine rolled over, her head moving with the motion, and her breasts lightly shaking from her gentle, rhythmic breathing, and from the movement of course. Her hair seemed to fan around her head, like a halo, and her form (under the blankets of course, just like hers) was curvy, and downright beautiful. Then Canada turned to look at her, eyes wide open, and smiled at her. "If I wasn't already nude, I'd say you were undressing me," she said succulently, propping herself up with an arm, which exposed her large breasts. 

"N-no!" Ukraine stammered, her heart pounding in her chest like a machine gun with a decently fast rate of fire. Canada only smiled at her again, before reaching towards her, and Katyusha let Madeleine take the top, her girlfriend smiling once more before their lips met in a kiss. It happened so fast, she didn't even feel Canada's hand move onto her bottom, but she did feel the squeeze from her busty and equally curvy girlfriend. 

"I think we both know what happens next," Canada said, before kissing Ukraine again, this time in a longer and deeper embrace, one of her hands moving towards Ukraine's vagina for the round of fun.


	4. Plain Sight (Canada x Ukraine & Reader-chan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungry Canadian and two shrunken people (Ukraine and yourself) don't tend to go along well. Not without a trip to her belly of course!

Needless to say, you and Ukraine were scared. You'd woken up that morning, around three to four inches tall, and, to make matters a tiny bit better, you had found Ukraine with you, also at the same height. 

Then things had gotten worse. Canada had found the two of you, but her eyes flashed with _hunger_, and you realized it was hunger as her stomach rumbled a moment later. You and Ukraine had run as fast as you could, and had separated, reasoning that she wouldn't be able to chase the two of you simultaneously. 

You'd hidden in a, thankfully, empty mousehole you hadn't had the time to fill up yet, and you thanked yourself as Canada's footsteps pounded outside your haven. You didn't know where Ukraine had gone, nor did you know what had happened to her in the time you'd split up. A few hours later, after being sure that Canada had left, you nervously stepped out of the mousehole, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Only to be grabbed a mere second later, and you screamed in fear as Canada picked you up. Her violet eyes seemed to go sad at your scream. "Oh (Y/N), I wouldn't hurt you like that," Canada said softly. You really believed her, that she wouldn't hurt you, then the two of you heard a very familiar sound: the sound of an empty stomach rumbling for food. 

And you'd essentially put yourself right in her hand. 

One of her hands, the one not holding you, went down to rub her growling gut, and then she looked at you, a freaky smile, no, grin on her face. "It's a good thing you came out (Y/N)," she purred, "I was getting _so_ hungry...and you're the right size for a snack." Her other free hand reached into a pocket of her jacket, and she pulled out Ukraine, who, as usual when she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do, was fighting, but Canada quickly shoved the two of you in her mouth, moaning at your combined succulent taste. 

You both knew your combined taste must have been good, as a moment later, Canada tipped her head back and swallowed, sending you and Ukraine into her tight, but powerful throat. How dare she swallow you like some morsel to be devoured and...and digested. A moment later, you felt the powerful ring of muscle force you two into Canada's empty stomach. 

After you sat up, you began to furiously pound on the fleshy wall of her stomach. "Hey! Let me out!" You screamed. 

Canada didn't reply, but she rubbed her stomach, and, upon burping, gasped at her apparent lack of manners. Looking towards her stomach again, she giggled. "Don't worry you two. You've got a nice, long way to go."


	5. How to Help Someone (Nyo!Canada & Reader) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hated loan sharks. Not for the first time, you wished you could purchase a gun and kill them, but that was against the law. Then a very familiar woman that you'd only heard rumors of in your childhood showed up.

You ignored the constant knocking on your door as you did your dishes. A few loans (three damn loans!) a few years ago and now the loan sharks were relentlessly hounding you. You'd honestly begun to regret taking out those loans, but you had very little money to even pay for your college, let alone an apartment and food...and electricity...and internet. There was _one_ person who could help you, but it was only a rumor. 

Nothing more than a rumor. The person you were thinking about was a Madeleine Williams, rumored to be immortal through a deal with God, and she watched over the land, taking injuries when something bad occurred in her lands. But it was only that: a rumor. 

You sighed as you finished up your tedious task for the day. You locked the door, then walked to your bedroom, preparing to sleep. But what you didn't know was that the rumors you'd heard back in your childhood were most certainly real. 

And now Madeleine Williams, or the personification of Canada, was waiting for you in your room.


	6. Drunken Shenanigans (Drunk!Fem!America x Belarus & Maid!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few hours of fun for America, she arrives home wasted. But that's not the only thing she brings with her. America's hungry...and she wants you to be in her gut.

Her headache was only increasing by the moment. It'd been a long, boring day for her, and America needed a drink or three. Belarus had been waiting for her at the entrance of the UN building, and offered to take her to a nearby bar, abstaining from drinking-she wanted to drive the curvaceous American woman back home herself after all. By the time they'd left, America was _absolutely_ wasted. She slurred her words, had difficulty walking, and her normally graceful poise was gone, replaced by a curvy, beautiful woman who was drunk. 

America sighed as she walked in the door, being supported by Belarus. Her stomach was grumbling, wanting something other than beer. Then America rested her sky-blue eyes upon you and smiled. She'd do it later tonight. 

America wouldn't digest you of course. You were one of her closest human friends. Later that night, she approached your decently large room, and smiled at your sleeping form. 

"Oh (Y/N)," she sighed, looking you over a few times. You were only wearing a set of panties, which did little to hide your decently sized butt. America licked her lips, and gently set your feet in your mouth for a little taste test. The busty woman moaned silently. You tasted delicious! 

Gently, she began the long and slightly delicate process of sentencing you to a night in her belly. First she gently worked your feet into her mouth, mentally smiling as your feet easily slipped into her throat. Then your legs followed, and she had to raise both your sleeping body and her head simultaneously to just keep you straight. Your waist took a little time, but it too popped into her mouth and down her throat. 

That's when you began to wake up. "W-wha?" You asked drowsily. America began to panic slightly, beginning to swallow faster. Then you looked down. "M-mistress Amelia? What are you doing?" 

She didn't bother with taking one huge gulp, bringing in your arms and chest simultaneously, leaving only your shoulders and head outside of her body. Then she punched you. Hard.

It knocked you out cold instantly, and she easily finished swallowing you, the curvaceous American woman sighing as she felt your form finally arrive into her stomach, which let out a groan of relief of _finally_ being _full_. She smiled, and let out a large burp as the remaining air in her stomach was forced out by your presence. Belarus sighed. 

At least you'd be comfortable in the morning.


	7. Found (Nyo!2P!America x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at work, you arrive home, but realize you need groceries. Going to the store, you easily pick up the, at the moment, last set of burger buns. But someone takes it from you.

You were in the grocery store, looking for buns for a burger you were making. You didn't necessarily like them, but you were willing to eat them. Finding the last bag, you sighed, and grabbed them before another hand grabbed them from your hand. "Hey! Those are mine!" A richly tanned, leather jacket, busty, brunette woman said as you slightly eyed her over. 

She wore little, a tank top (which did little to hide her massive breasts), sunglasses, and a pair of VERY short modified jean shorts. "They don't belong to anyone," you said with conviction. "I was going to purchase them I'm afraid. I don't have any other food, so my only option was burgers." She snorted, then pulled them out of your hand. 

"Too bad," the other woman said smirking. "You're just gonna have to find another source of food. And I'll find you." With that, she walked off to the cashier, and you sighed. 

"Looks like I'm just gonna have to find a restaurant to eat at until the next shipment comes in," you said as you exited the store, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching you. After a few weeks, you simply shrugged it off. Unknown to you, the woman that had taken the buns from you was following you around. 

When you arrived at a park, you smiled, and sat down on a bench. After a few moments, someone sat down next to you, and you realized it was the woman from the grocery store. "Told you I'd find you." She smiled grimly. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "Emily." 

"Emily?" 

"Yeah. That's my name." Emily smirked. "And you know, I'll find out where you live." Without thinking, you stood up and left. You had no idea that Emily smirked a mere moment later, and began to follow you _again_. When you arrived home and entered, a hand covered your mouth, "I told you I'd find out where you live." Emily smirked, her free hand beginning to grope your (breast cup) breasts. 

"H-hey!" You shouted in surprise. 

"You're _mine_," Emily hissed as you began to pass out. She smirked once you were unconscious, and hauled you out to her car, tying you up and hiding you in her trunk. She stepped in, and began driving to her home. 

* * *

Once she arrived home, Emily heard the telltale signs of you beginning to wake up. She opened the trunk to reveal your (h/c) head shaking around, your muffled screams barely being heard. Emily smirked at you, and threw you over her shoulder, walking into her house, laying flat on her bed, tying up your arms and legs to the bedposts, before she took the gag off you. "What'd I do to you?!" You demanded. 

"It's simple. I need a sex partner," Emily giggled. 

"You could've asked me!" You snapped. 

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" She giggled again, slowly taking off her top to reveal her massive cleavage and easily E-Cup breasts, which she dangled in front of you. 

"Fine," you sighed. Emily smiled, and took off the rest of her clothing, kissing you gently and harshly at the same time, placing one of her hands on your butt. You didn't know it at the time, but Emily was marking you as hers.


End file.
